


Catalyst

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk?, Drugged Character, F/M, I feel like I'm cheating on Cassidy, One Shot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Sex Pollen, Some OOC Behavior, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: An accident leads to a night of passion for you and Harrison Wells.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Wells/reader fic I did. I love this show, but haven't written for it before, much less Wells smut. Hope it's enjoyable.  
> Takes place before the villain's big reveal on the show, so, I don't know, around 'Going Rogue' or so. I chose to write about season one Wells because I hadn't seen season 2 yet and it served the story better. Plus Wells|Thawne was hot.
> 
> Thanks to Wikipedia for providing a chemical name for an aphrodisiac. I'm not sciency and didn't want to invent technobabble and be called out for it. If you want to call me out for any other inaccuracies, go find me at reiko-forrester.tumblr.com

You hadn't been working at Star Labs very long, but you were already growing used to the late nights spent catching up on various projects. You also were getting used to being on the support team for the city's own superhero. Nothing could have prepared you for seeing a man run faster than light, but that didn't matter - you loved what you did, loved your coworkers, and loved the excitement of helping Barry Allen save Central City.   
But you especially loved your boss. Just not in a platonic way. Harrison Wells wasn't just handsome, he was brilliant, charismatic, gentle, and kind, if a bit withdrawn sometimes. It was understandable - the accident with the particle accelerator had changed him, plus being a genius probably carried its own weight. You had been nursing a healthy crush on him since your first day, but naturally kept it discreet. But staying late nights with him, even if it was just working quietly in the lab together, was almost enough to sustain you. 

Tonight was a typical night: making sure Barry was okay during his heroic feats. You had waited to welcome him back with the others, but everyone else eventually went home. You had taken a break around the same time to grab dinner, but came back to continue working, trying not to get too distracted by Dr Wells' presence.  
You were busy typing up an analysis report on your latest work, unprepared when Dr Wells came over to you. 'Thinking of calling it a night soon?' he asked softly from behind you.  
You jumped, your leg bumping the desk. 'Oh,' you said, 'I didn't hear you,' you laughed nervously, dying inside from embarrassment.   
Dr Wells smiled apologetically, and said, 'I've been told I should put a bell on the chair.' You smiled shyly back, and he went on, 'I wanted to let you know that whatever you're working on can wait til morning. Go do something fun.' His bright blue eyes almost sparkled behind his glasses, and you fought the urge to swoon.  
Instead, you answered, 'Sure. Almost done here.' He nodded, and went back to his desk. 

As you continued typing, you considered asking him if he wanted to join you for 'something fun', when you were distracted by a faint rose smell coming from beside you. You noticed a small tumbler had overturned near Caitlin's screen. She must have set it down when Cisco got an alert and forgotten about it. Despite the scent, you didn't see anything spilled. Great, you thought, not only had you embarrassed yourself in front of your brilliant crush, but you were wrecking your coworkers' things, too. You stood up, retrieving a glove to set the bottle upright, just in case, and sat back down. Weird, you thought as you tossed the glove and returned to your work. 

That's when you realized you were beginning to feel odd. You were getting warm, and your heartbeat was noticeably faster. There was a fluttering feeling in your stomach, as if you were excited or nervous, and you felt like all your blood was rushing to your center. What was happening?

'Dr Wells?' you called in a weak voice. 'Can you please come here?' Your face flushed as you said his name, and a sharp spike of lust rose in your belly. You swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. What was in that beaker?

'Are you alright, (y/n)?' Wells asked, concerned. He narrowed his eyes, examining you, and you were torn. You didn't want to tell him about your sudden, uncontrollable and desperate need to get off, but you also didn't want to risk it getting worse. You'd seen some weird things since the particle explosion, and you knew that sometimes they could escalate dangerously.

Wells' fingers were holding your wrist, cool against your heated skin. His other hand was pressed softly to your cheek, tilting your head up to look at your eyes. With all your might, you refused the moan that threatened to escape at his touch. Your skin felt like one giant nerve, and you needed more. You felt too confined in your clothes, you needed to feel his body against yours.

'What happened?' he asked, his eyes focused on you, and you did your best to explain about the seemingly empty container you had spilled. Before you could finish talking, Wells had produced a small needle, poking your finger. 'Sorry,' he muttered as he took the blood sample to examine. You hated needles, but had barely felt any pain. Thanks to your mysterious affliction, all you could feel was the throbbing between your legs.

Wells returned quickly, lifting the beaker from Caitlin's desk and sealing it in a bag before telling you, 'You seem to have been exposed to a sort of bremelanotide.'  
'To what?' you asked.   
He sighed, and you weren't sure you were going to like his answer. 'It's an aphrodisiac,' he explained. 'It appears to be in an oxygen suspension. It was exposed to air, and when you touched it, you absorbed it too quickly.' As he spoke, you noticed he was suddenly avoiding your eyes.

A soft, helpless laugh escaped you. 'Is it dangerous?' you asked. It certainly felt that way, especially with the man you secretly loved so close.  
Wells kept his eyes on the bottle, and licked his lips. 'Judging from the amount you were given, and as fast as it took effect-' he took off his glasses, and finally met your gaze - 'you should probably metabolize it as soon as possible.'

You bit your lip to keep from groaning. 'How?' you asked, your voice rough with desire.

'I could try to create an antidote, but I don't know how long that would take,' Wells said. 'But I think you should have assistance rather than, uh, take care of it yourself. Is there anyone you're seeing right now? Someone who could come here and help you?'

'You.' You hadn't realized you'd spoken. You were just as surprised as he looked. 

He looked at you, eyes wide, in shocked silence. 'Excuse me?' he said finally, narrowing his eyes.

'Please, Dr Wells. I don't have anyone.' You felt so exposed, so raw to him as you spoke. 'I need you.'

Wells was silent for a second, the longest second of your life. With a sigh, he set the bag with the offending test tube down, and met your eyes again. 'If we do this,' he said softly, 'no one else needs to know. Do you understand, (y/n)?'

In response, you stood up, hands shaking as you pulled off your shirt, dropping it on the floor, and kicked off your shoes and pants, nearly tripping yourself in your haste. Wells kept his eyes on you as you undressed, and you remembered how you had always imagined taking your time if you ever had a chance to get naked in front of him. You supposed it wasn't to be. You stood before him, ready but not sure how to proceed.

Wells reached for you, pulling you onto his lap and kissing you, and that was all it took. You kissed him back hard, straddling his hips and grinding against him. You would have been embarrassed at your own desperation if not for the circumstances. He broke the kiss, looking you over hungrily, and you wondered if he was doing this more to help you, or to help himself. Had Wells wanted you all this time too?

Before you could dwell on the question, his lips were on your neck, pressing soft kisses along your jaw, and your hands gripped his shoulders for support. As he kissed your throat, his hands were reaching beneath your bra, lifting it up to expose your breasts, and you pulled it off hastily, moaning as he cupped your breasts. His fingers dragged slowly over your sensitive nipples, and you gasped, bucking against him, almost positive you could come just from this.

You bent to kiss him back, hands braced against his chest, and you had never needed anyone more. 

'Remarkable,' you heard Wells whisper as he touched you. His hands travelled lower, one reaching round your waist to support you as the other ghosted down your stomach, finally sliding between your legs to rub you through your soaked panties. 

You tossed your head back, coming harder than you ever had before, feeling Wells' fingers working on you until you stilled, sinking against him to catch your breath.

He took you close, kissing you again, and you felt his fingers slip into the front of your panties, this time meeting you bare and slick, and you were almost on the edge again. Your own fingers were busy at his zipper, dying to touch him, and as soon as you'd undone his pants, you wrapped your hand around his erection, letting your fingers slide up and down slowly. He was silent as you touched him, but his breathing sped up, and he reached up your thigh to rub your clit.

You whimpered, unable to help it. His touch was too good on your bare skin. Your bodies were so close, and you needed him so much. Letting go of him, you stood again to remove your underwear, and straddled Wells. His hands were on your hips, steadying you as you sank down onto him. The sound you made as he filled you was filthy, and you started to move immediately. You closed your eyes, only able to concentrate on how good he felt, how long you had wanted this, as you rocked against him. 

'You're so beautiful like this,' you heard Wells whisper softly.   
You opened your eyes, staring into his, and felt his grip on your hips tighten as he thrust up harder into you. 'You feel better than I've ever imagined.'   
Wait, Harrison Wells had imagined doing this with you?   
Before you could ask any questions, Wells' hands were rising up your body, stopping to rub your breasts. You gasped, breathless with lust, gripping his shoulders hard as you clung to him. One of his hands rose to your cheek, his thumb brushing your lips, and you sucked it into your mouth. He made a soft, approving sound as your tongue swirled over his thumb, and after watching you suck it for a few moments, he pulled it from your mouth. Holding your gaze, Wells moved the wet digit to your clit, and your moaned as he rubbed it fast, almost vibrating against you.   
'Doctor,' you gasped as you felt yourself close to coming again.   
He pulled you closer, lips brushing your ear as he whispered, 'Call my name.'  
'H-Harrison,' you sighed, repeating his name as your orgasm hit you hard, and you buried your face in his neck, stifling your cries and bracing yourself against him. You felt him grip your hips as he stilled, finishing silently. 

As you caught your breath, you felt yourself returning to normal. You laid your head on Harrison's shoulder, wishing you could stay there, knowing you couldn't, and ignoring the ache it caused. Finally, you lifted your head, looking at him, and shyly said, 'Thank you.'   
He nodded, taking your wrist to check your pulse. Not the romantic gesture you'd hoped for. 'Feeling better?' he asked.   
You smiled weakly in response, and as soon as he had finished checking your vitals, you disengaged from him, retrieving your clothes. As you finished dressing, Harrison reminded you, 'Please remember to be discreet about this.'  
You turned back to him, not saying a word, and he seemed to realize how cold he had sounded. He reached his hand out to you, and you frowned, taking it. Leaning forward in his chair, he told you, 'Go get some rest.' He lifted his head, brushing his lips against yours, and you kissed him one more time before you left for home. 

***

The next day your walk into Star Labs felt less like routine and more like a walk of shame. You glanced at your desk, remembering what had occurred mere feet from it, wondering how you'd get past the memory.

 

'Good morning, (y/n),' Dr Wells greeted you with a warm smile.

 

'Hi, Dr Wells,' you returned, smiling back as if you weren't replaying last night in your head. You sat down, getting started on your work.

 

'(Y/n),' Caitlin said breathlessly as she saw you. She sat next to you, leaning in conspiratorially to whisper, 'I am so, so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm glad you're alright.'

 

'I- alright?' You decided playing dumb would be a good course of action.

 

'Dr Wells told me about you being exposed the trial formula. I'm an idiot for leaving it out like that.'

 

You shrugged. 'It got so crazy so fast last night. It's really not your fault. Please don't feel bad,' you told Caitlin. 'I, uh, took care of it. I'm fine,' you said, feeling more and more awkward.   
Relieved, she finally believed that you were okay. With a last glance at Dr Wells, you got back to work.


End file.
